The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fuel nozzle with an improved fuel injection design.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbines. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The gas turbine engine includes a fuel nozzle to inject fuel and air into a combustor. As appreciated, the fuel air mixture significantly affects engine performance, fuel consumption, and emissions. In particular, inadequate atomization or vaporization of liquid fuel, non-uniform mixing of liquid or gas fuel, or both, may increase emissions, e.g., nitrogen oxides (NOx). Inadequate atomization may produce unburned fuel and may decrease power output or, alternatively, increase fuel consumption to maintain the same power output.